Captain Swan AU - Killian and Emma meet in an ER waiting room
by kingdomofhearts
Summary: Killian and Emma meet in an ER waiting room - pure fluff and the first thing I've uploaded ahahaa, please leave feedback!


Emma kicked the vending machine in frustration and muttered several curse words as she laid her head against the cool glass. She had no idea what time it was, probably past midnight. Her only comfort was knowing that she was alone in the ER waiting room, or so she thought.

"You gotta' shake it love," a lilting yet smug voice murmured from beside her.

"Excuse me?" Emma muttered, she was too tired for this.

Swivelling, she met a pair of cool blue eyes and a broad grin. The man beside her was typically tall, dark and handsome, he watched her apprehensively as he smiled a wicked smile.

Before Emma could loudly explain where he could go and what he could do with himself, he spoke again.

"The vending machine," he nodded towards to Emma's fists, poised and ready to punch through the glass. Emma dumbly looked back towards the machine. Before she could process his words the strange man had already reached around her to grab both sides of the machine, shaking it until a sad packet of _Lays_ fell unceremoniously into Emma's grasp.

Winking, the man strode back towards the waiting area, flashed the triage nurses a mischievous grin as he went. Emma followed suit, snickering as the nurses giggled.

Closing her eyes, Emma slumped into the generic hospital chair and laid her head against the wall. She wasn't even hungry anymore. Mary Margaret just had the get her ear caught in her hair straightener. _Again. _

"Did you know," the lilting voice spoke from beside her, Emma hadn't even heard him move. "That Amanda Bynes got engaged?" a look of utter seriousness on his face, the man from before clutched a copy of _Woman's Day_ between his hands. "Unbelievable. . ."

"I'm sorry, what – "

"Killian"

"What?"

"My name, Killian."

"Oh . . ."

"If you like that then you should hear my number."

Emma snorted and closed her eyes again "Are you kidding?" she questioned, her brows furrowing.

"No, my name really is Killian."

His eyes were wide and innocent as they watched the blonde with caution. He still couldn't read her personality and almost worried that he'd pissed her off. Suddenly, she laughed, really laughed and Killian couldn't help but wonder in amazement as she threw her head back and scrunched her eyes up.

"Ah, I'm not that funny Lass,"

"No you're not, I'm just really tired."

Emma quietened before reopening her eyes and regarding Killian carefully. He seemed innocent enough, not necessarily the type to kidnap and rape her - not that she couldn't defend herself of course. He was extremely handsome, with stubble, sharp cheekbones and a perhaps slightly too tight t-shirt that hugged his muscles generously.

"And you would be . . ." Killian broke the silence and Emma realised she'd been staring.

"Emma,"

"And what are you in for Emma? Bad Food? Period Cramps?" he paused "Herpes?"

"God, do you have no filter?" Emma shot back.

Killian didn't reply, simply battered rather long eyelashes at her. When Emma kept her silence, Killian chuckled and said in the loudest whisper, "Oh shit sorry, it is herpes."

"Oh for craps sake, my stupid roommate caught her ear in her hair straightener again and I had to drive her."

Killian considered this and was about to speak again when Emma interrupted. "What are _you_ doing here then if you insist on getting so personal?"

Killian waved the question away as if Emma had just asked if the sky was blue. "I was with my brother in the oncology ward. He fell asleep and I got bored, decided to go for a walk."

" . . . to the ER?" Emma questioned suspiciously.

"I saw a pretty blonde." Killian smirked, obviously extremely satisfied with himself.

"Very funny," Emma says sarcastically.

"I know I am," Killian replies without missing a beat, relaxing them into a comfortable silence.

Emma could never understand boys, she'd dated very little through high school, making out with the odd boy at parties but apart from Neil she'd never been in a serious relationship, and considering how that relationship turned out, she'd never been eager to date.

She was, however, despite herself, enjoying Killian's company. Emma noticed that her body had relaxed and she no longer felt as tired. Looking down, she also realised that she'd subconsciously turned her body towards his. Groaning inwardly, she gulped before continuing the conversation.

"I'm sorry about your brother," she said eventually, not sure as to how sensitive the topic would be.

Killian gave a tight smile, "Thanks,"

"Are your parents here as well?" Emma questioned, attempting to soften her voice.

Killian shook his head, "Nah, dad took off years ago. Mum . . ." he frowned as if he'd forgotten. "Never really knew her really. I'm his legal guardian."

"Oh," was all Emma could say without sounding like an idiot.

Killian returned to his magazine, still avidly interested, to Emma's amusement, in whatever trash he was reading.

After a few short pauses, he spoke again. "I'm not even reading this, I'm just trying to think of something witty to say,"

Emma frowned for a moment, "You could buy me a cup of coffee?"

Killian grinned.


End file.
